Shuffle Challenge: Skip Beat!
by GiggleMaster13
Summary: Just some Drabbles i thought of when i was listening to my friends play list, hope you enjoy them! Ren/ Kyoko and then some. smile evily*
1. Chapter one

Shuffle Challenge: Skip Beat!

Twenty songs, twenty drabbles… (A/N: I'm not doing the normal challenge I'm simply listening to my playlist and writing whatever drabbles come to mind, it seems to work better for me that way. But you'll have to tell me what you think… o)

**Chicken Advice**

Ren looked over at the Chicken, feeling a slight sense of longing, wishing it was a different person sitting next to him, a certain newly turned eighteen year old Love me member.

He sighed, rubbing at his face absentmindedly.

"Ne Ren-kun what's that matter this time." Bo asked cooking his head to the side.

"You remember that girl I was talking about last time?" Bo nodded.

"Well she just turned eighteen a little while ago, but I haven't…I can't…" Ren sighed again while Bo scuffed. "Just tell her Ren, what's that worst she can do?"

"Say no."

"Yes but if you wait much longer won't she get caught by someone else?" Bo asked pointing a wing at his face. "You shouldn't wait too long, it been almost two year no?"

Ren nodded, his gut twisting at the idea of someone stealing his Kyoko. He couldn't live without her, he needed her, even if it was just to see her every day that would be enough.

"Thanks Bo," he said getting to his feet. "I'll go find her."

Bo waved as he left. But in side that smiling head Kyoko was breaking. He was going to confess to her? He was going to leave her…

(A/N. hope you liked the first one! (=3=)/


	2. Chapter two

Shuffle Challenge: Skip Beat!

**Gently**

"Be gentle Ren." Kyoko said watching him lift the small creature into his arms.

"I know Kyoko," he answered softly handing her the small bundle into her outstretch arms, smiling brightly as she brought the small head close to her face, kissing the top of his blond curls.

"He's beautiful…" Kyoko whispered tiredly.

"Yea, you are." Ren said smiling at his wife and new born son. "Very beautiful."

Kyoko looked over at him a frown on her lips as the little baby squirmed trying to get closer to her. "I look horrible Ren, I've been in labour for the last twenty hours." She said tiredly huffing at him.

Ren leaned close kissing her lips softly. "You are always beautiful Kyoko."

She didn't blush, but her smiled was warm as she reach out a hand for his. He took it gently and kissed her fingers, smiling.

"I love you Kuon." She said softly smiling as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too Kyoko." I whispered squeezing her hand.

(A/N: Like it? Review! i love reading them and they really help me to write things that my readers want to see! so Review! (=3=)


	3. Chapter three

Shuffle Challenge: Skip Beat!

**Poster**

"Kuon!" Kyoko called slamming the front door to my apartment in her hast to reach me where I was sitting watching the newest release of 'Box' R.

I turned too looked at her a smile creeping across my lips at the sight of her wind whipped hair and clothing. "Something wrong?" I asked lazily.

She glared, "You know exactly way I'm here." She said rounded the couch to stand in front of me. "When did you start putting these up?" she asked holding out a flyer, blocking the TV from my view.

"Kyoko I don't—"

"Don't try that with me Kuon." She began flopping down next to me. "You made me lose a Job because of this!" she whined, her anger slowly draining as she cuddled into my side.

"I just wanted everyone to know." I said smiling at the picture of Kyoko and I standing in front of a big oak, arms wrapped tightly around each other, my diamond ring gleaming on her finger as we kissed.

"Well, I still lost a job because of it." She pouted, staring at her ring.

"Sorry." I mumbled into her hair as I placed a soft kiss on her head.

(a/n: lost track of where I was going with this one….(=3=)


	4. Chapter four

Shuffle Challenge: Skip Beat!

**Good morning**

Kyoko woke to the soft breathing of her gorgeous husband, who had thrown his arm around her a minute before waking her from her pleasant dream.

"Kuon…" she moaned try to push his arm off her. "Wake up." She whined annoyed that he was so strong even when he was asleep.

A knock sounded on the door and Kyoko called a quick 'come in' before turning to shake Kuon shoulders.

"Kuon, Kyoko are you both up?" Kuu asked peaking around the door.

"I am." Kyoko said sighing. "But he," she added pointing at the blond man lying next to her. "won't budge."

Kuu smiled. "Did I ever tell you he ticklish?" Kyoko shook her head a wicked smiled coming to her lips.

"Oh well he is, right here." Kuu said pointing to his on side. "Just poke him, he'll wake up."

"Thank Oto-san!" Kyoko said as he closed the door.

She smirked as she leaned close to her lovely husband, she reached out a small finger and jabbed it under to ribs. Kuon jumped up startled and confused.

Kyoko couldn't help it, she doubled over laughing as he looked around the room, still half asleep.

He glared over at her.

"Good morning sweetheart." She said smiling.

(A/N: Don't forget to review! I'll most likely post the next four- five chapter tomorrow! look forward to it! (=o=)


	5. Chapter five

Shuffle Challenge: Skip Beat!

**All I can feel…**

Kyoko stood staring at the closed door in front of her; she didn't know how she got here. Of course he wouldn't want to see again after just leaving the hotel, he'd seen her three hours ago.

But Kyoko felt as if she needed to see _him_ not Cain, Ren—she shook her head, clearing the name from her mind. She was coming to see Tsuruga-san her beloved Sempai, she just wanted to be near him, to see him. She raised her had to knock stopping half way to the door.

'Can I really go in there?' she thought, 'What if he doesn't want to see me? What will I do then, I don't know if could handle it…'

"Mogami-san?" she froze, hearing his deep voice from the hallway behind her. 'Crap.'

She turned smiling, "Good evening Tsuruga-san!" she said brightly bowing.

Ren stared at her, trying to hide his smile. It was nice see her as well her, as much as he loved being with her as Setsu, he always preferred seeing his Kyoko instead.

"Good evening, was there something you needed?" he asked moving to stand in front of the door, his arm brushed her side and she blushed pink, as he unlocked the door and pushed it opened. He waited watching her. "Aren't you going to come in?" he asked.

"Of course, if it's not too much trouble." Kyoko said quickly, following him into the apartment.

Ren smiled, closing the door behind him as he watched her walk over to the kitchen. "Have you eaten yet Tsuruga-san?"

"No, not yet, Mogami-san." She glared back at him from over her shoulder, eyes burning. "Why not? It's already ten o'clock Tsuruga-san."

He shrugged. "I haven't had the time to yet." She sighed, shaking her head as she disappeared into the kitchen.

'A few weeks living together and she really starts to act more causal around me.' He smiled proudly, while he might not like playing Cain, if it helped him to get closer to Kyoko than he'd act as him for a year.

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko called from the kitchen, "Why is there no food in this kitchen?"

He didn't answer feeling guilty for making her work so hard.

Kyoko appeared leaning against the door frame with a look that was more Setsu than Kyoko on her face. "You need to eat Tsuruga-san."

He crossed his arms raising an eyebrow. "Are you telling me what to do now Mogami-san?" he expected her to blush and apologize, but she didn't do either.

Kyoko pushed off the door frame, and moved in front of Ren, a smirk playing across her lips as she leaned close grabbing a hold of his tie and pulling him towards her. "Maybe I am." She whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

Ren didn't know what to do, was they really his Kyoko, or had Setsu taken over while she was in the kitchen?

"Mogami-san?" he questioned, turning to look at her. He stopped when he saw how close they were, he had only to move one more inch and he would be kissing her soft pink lips.

"Hmmm." Was all she said as she closed the distance between them…

(A/N: oh… o.o …hope you liked it, I decided to make them a little bit longer, some will be sort and others might even be longer than this one, we'll see as I go along! (=o=)/


	6. Chapter six

Shuffle Challenge: Skip Beat!

**Touch**

Yoshiro tapped his foot impatiently, checking the clock on the wall again. Where was the man! He was going to be late, he was never late. "Where could he be?"

He looked at his phone frowning at the lack of messages. He punched in Ren's number, frowning when he heard the ring tone coming from the Love Me section's room. "What could he being doing in there?" Yoshiro smiled. "I wonder if Kyoko is in there." He quickly dailed her number and waited to hear it, it rang and the sweet notes played through the door.

Yashiro squealed, jumping up and down clapping his hands together. This was great, he would just call the director and change the date for Ren's…

"What are you doing!" Kyoko's voice squeaked from behind the door, which was slightly opened. Yoshiro couldn't help it he moved so that her could see into the room but not be seen by the two people inside.

Ren was lying on the couch with a very stunned Kyoko cuddled next to him. "Hmmm I wonder." Whispered softly, so softly the Yoshiro could barely hear what he'd said.

Yoshiro blushed as he watch Ren pull Kyoko into a deep kiss. He turned away eyes misty, his mind firmly stuck in fan girl Heaven.

It was too bad that Yoshiro didn't listen longer because he would have heard Kyoko say. "That doesn't happen in the script Tsuruga-san!" she gasped pulling away from him.

"It doesn't?" Ren asked pulling them both up into a sitting position. He looked over the script frowning, "Your right…"

"Of course I am." Kyoko said proudly.

"It should be." Ren mumbled grumpily.

"What?" Kyoko asked looking at him.

"Nothing, nothing." He sighed. "Shall we continue?"

Kyoko nodded. "From the last sense…"

(A/N: What did you think was going to happen? Raises eyebrow at readers* hmm? Well hope you liked it! I know Yoshiro did… (0.0)


	7. Chapter seven

Shuffle Challenge: Skip Beat!

**Shocked.**

"Thank you, Kyoko." Ren sighed as he fell back to sleep, leaving a speechless Kyoko standing over him. It wasn't the first time he had said something like this, the last time he was sick he also said it. Kyoko reminded herself getting to her feet shakily.

But last time Kyoko hadn't felt this way about him, her heart had still been locked tightly away in her chest, a thick wall protecting it from his words. Now, there wasn't any wall to stop them from pricing her heart, making her confused.

She knew that Ren couldn't possible love her, not when she was such a disappointment to him, she was always reacting to things she shouldn't and lately she had been getting her hopes up. She had been taking everything he said to heart and it was making her crazy. She couldn't tell him how she felt, she couldn't stand being rejected again, and not when she loved him so much more then she had ever loved Sho. She couldn't bare it if he hated her.

She sighed, looking back at him before she left his bedroom. "I love you Ren." She whispered, closing the door behind her.

Ren shot up in his bed, looking at the door. "Kyoko? Kyoko!"'

"What?" Kyoko asked running back into the room face flushed red. "What's wrong?" she asked moving to the side of his bed.

"What did you just say?" he asked eyes feverish. Ren could feel a new hope blooming in his chest, had she really said it or was it his fever playing tricks on him?

"I—"

"I thought I heard you say you loved me?"

Kyoko blushed, "I… I mean—well I." Kyoko sighed. "What do you want me to have said Tsuruga-san?"

He reached out for her hand, gripping it softly. "Will you say it again?" he whispered.

"I love you Ren." She said quietly.

"Say it again. I couldn't hear." He said smiling, his heart bursting in his chest.

"No!" Kyoko said her face red as a tomato. Ren chuckled pulling her down towards him. "I love you too Kyoko." She gasped, her eyes shining.

"Kiss me."

"Ok." She whispered.

(A/N. Oh so sweet, I loved this one, it might be my favourite! Hope everyone liked this new one! I have to go get ready for my babysitting job so I'll update more tomorrow! (=0=)/


End file.
